This invention relates to compositions adapted to provide antistatic effects in fabric laundering operations. More particularly, it relates to the provision of these effects while simultaneously cleansing fabrics by means of conventional synthetic detergent compounds and organic or inorganic detergent builders.
Various quaternary ammonium compounds known in the art possess antistatic properties. These compounds are well known to be incompatible with anionic surfactants commonly employed in the laundering of fabrics. The opposite electrical charges of the two species lead not only to the mutual attraction of the surfactants, which results in formation of insoluble compounds and the depletion of the respective materials, but also to reversal of the electrical charges on surfaces exposed to the wash liquor. This reversal results in undesirable effects such as increased soil redeposition on fabrics and poorer soil removal. A further consequence of this incompatibility is the inhibition of the tendency of the cationic surfactant to deposit on the fabric surface and an associated reduction in the antistatic benefit delivered to the laundered fabric.
One solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,537, Baskerville et al for Detergent-Compatible Fabric Softening and Antistatic Compositions issued Feb. 3, 1976, and incorporated herein by reference. The particular dispersion inhibitor of this invention has distinct advantages over most of the dispersion inhibitors disclosed by Baskerville et al in terms of physical characteristics, especially in resistance to caking when shipped in bulk.